


A starry night and a shinning day

by Thetalkingcherry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Galadriel Finrod and others are mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetalkingcherry/pseuds/Thetalkingcherry
Summary: This takes place the night after Thingol confronted both Finrod and Galadriel about the occurrences of the Noldor in Aman and the true intentions of Fëanor and his sons.
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginning of how it came to be

Before you read this work, please read this, its important: 

This work was created under two suppositions: 1) Prince Oropher of Doriath was one of the first awoken, along with Elwë, Olwë and Finwë. He got lost in the creations of Yavanna in Arda and lost contact with his brothers, upon returning, he found the Sindar but not Elwë, so he refused to leave to Aman and instead stayed with the Sindar and awaited for the arrival of Elwë, who appeared with a new name and with Melian as his partner. Oropher's name changed too, from Talwë to fit the Sindar language. Ingwë and Finwë knew of their fourth brother but thought he died given his sudden disappearance. Upon seeing him again, Thingol immediately recognized him and therefore for a long time only those in Doriath knew of their kinship as siblings.

2) Yavanna created the Ents, just as Aulë was given permission to preserve the dwarves. After talking to her husband she realized that in the future she would need someone that protected her creations in Arda. She talked to Manwë of so and he, by the approval of Eru Illúvatar, told her that there would come a time where all of the forests in Arda would become sick and die. After hearing this she decided to put a little bit of the light of the trees, inside of one of the firstborn, the son of that one who was the first to admire her creations and be lost in them, so that when the time came, they would be able to heal the her creations of its wounds and bring the world back to life with them. By that time it was still not disclosed to the Valar that the trees would be destroyed and the Silmarils would be created. 


	2. The anger of Thingol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thingol has confronted the sons of Finarfin and he decides to share the information he just learned with his brother.

It was a starry night, the Valacirca could be seen from the observatory, the beautiful constellation constructed by Varda herself shone brighter than ever, and he exhaled in peace, although there was a nagging feeling deep in his heart, one that seemed to foresee the upcoming events. He heard a knock on the door, followed by his brother’s herald. Thingol requested his presence in his private study.

“You called for me, brother?” He asked. Thingol was sitting by the fireplace, watching the flames dance before his eyes. He got up from his chair and smiled at him, his long white hair fell to his back, without any braids or crown on his head. 

“What do you reckon of the Noldor?” He inquired directly, with no more greeting than the thin smile he offered him. Oropher didn’t answer for a few seconds, and when he did, he did so with frankness.

“I can’t surely tell, but I know there is something to them, a shadow. I do not think they came here from Aman by choice, although, perhaps some of them did... and yet, their decision was tainted by darkness” He finished and Thingol shook his head, analyzing the words of his brother.

“What do you recon of our guests?” Oropher smiled at the question. He knew that Thingol had seen him avoiding Galadriel as much as he could.

“I don’t mind Finrod, for I know not much of him, but of his sister, who has been living here as your guest, well, I suppose that I can’t hide that she is definitively not of my liking”

Thingol smiled a knowing smile. “Why is that”

“It’s not that she is of the Noldor, that I can asure you, but I can see it in her eyes…she is lying, hiding something” This was the first time that he expressed his thoughts on their Noldor guest outloud. He couldn’t deny that he had felt it before, that he had easily seen how she avoided his gaze, like she was aware he knew she hid something and was trying to avoid Oropher to question her.

“She is not disclosing the truth about her family, in order to be still in your favor, maybe not something about her brother or Fingolfin. But what about Fëanor and his sons? Since the moment they came here their attitude was one of disrespect for everyone, one that even threatened your kingdom. They come here without any news of Finwë, their grandfather, don´t you find that peculiar, brother?”

As soon as Oropher finished speaking, Thingol turned around, he once more gazed at the fire before him and his words felt strained with anger.

“I do” He stated. “Melian has talked to her, and I have today talked to her brother, I confronted them about the news that Cirdán brought me by letter, they have confessed that the Noldor have come here to retrieve the silmarils, three rocks made by Fëanor that encapsulate the remaining light of the broken trees, destroyed by Morgoth and Ungoliant. The Dark Vala has stoled them and Fëanor has sworn an oath that caused him and his sons to come here and retrieve them at all costs. Fëanor murdered our people at Alqualondë, stole their ships and came here leaving his half-brothers behind, making them walk for years along the helcaraxë, the terrible ice, even though it was only Fëanor and his sons who sore the oath and killed their own kin, they all came here contradicting the Valar in their greed. Lord Mandos has cursed them, and that curse would follow them as a shadow.”

The prince stood quiet, unable to process the information fast enough to reply when his brother spoke again, this time turning around and even though both their eyes had always been a pale gray, that night, Oropher saw his brothers’ tinted with red. Like the flames from the fireplace had passed through his irises.

“That is why I have as today declared that anyone that speaks their tongue shall be considered a traitor and a kinslayer, no Sinda will speak that cursed language or obey it ever” His words dripped with anger, and his face was stern.

Oropher was silent for a moment, his eyes wide open. He then nodded and replied “I am shocked by the information, although I must admit I am not surprised.” He then continued. “I will make sure your order has been passed to all of those that inhabit the Kingdom of Doriath, and to all of those that reside outside of its borders” Thingol seemed to be pleased by the support of his brother for he nodded and smiling again he thanked him. 

“Thank you. That will be all” He said lastly and after wishing each other a pleasant night he walked to the door, when one last thought invaded his mind and turning back he verbalized it to his King.

“Thingol, if I may ask, what will we do if they go to war with the Dark Vala and his forces”

“While is true we must prepare ourselves for the enemy, we will stay in Doriath, protected by the girdle of Melian, we shall prevail here, and we shall see them destroy themselves in their greed”

Oropher walked slowly to his chambers, the light of the lamps that hung in the halls seemed dim, even at their brightest. His mind was full of thoughts revolving around what he had just heard.

He walked to his door but instead of going directly to bed he turned right.

Oropher opened the door of the room quietly. Thranduil had fallen asleep reading a book, again. He chuckled to himself and removed the book from the child’s lap. His son stirred and opened his eyes, babbled something and fell asleep again.

Oropher could not sleep that night, he did not have the gift to see of foresight, but he could tell that the events of the future would be tainted by war.


	3. The words of Melian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after Thingol has declared that Quenya has been banned from the Kingdom of Doriath, Oropher and his child, Thranduil, encounter Lady Melian while walking in the gardens. Melian has something urgent to tell to the Prince.

They walked slowly towards the pond in the very middle of one of the gardens inside the Palace. Even though the Mountain of Menegroth was deep and it’s walls strong, the natural life grew unstopped as a gift from Lady Melian.

The garden was small, barely two trees stood next to the pond, but there were flowers growing in a hexagonal patern on the floor.

There was usually no one there, with the exception of the gardener that would feed the fish, water the flowers and trim the trees. This time, the garden caretaker was not there. He walked slowly, his son following his steps by mostly jumping on every stone that made up the floor of the garden. His 50thbirthday had just passed and as a gift, Lady Faryn, her teacher and guardian of the library of Menegroth, had given him a book that had a catalogue of all the types of animals one could find in the forest of Doriath, Thranduil hadn’t stopped talking about it, just now, he giggled and told his father of everything he just learned about frogs, including imitating the little animals.

Oropher smiled as he thought of the pleasant surprise his son would get when he got to see the newly formed frogs that jumped on the lilies of the pond. This was the first time that Thranduil would be able to see them in their new home.

The thought of his son growing so fast brought him memories of his mother, gone from this earth the day their son was born, the memory saddened him greatly but he found solace in thinking about how happy she would be to see their son growing, his natural curiosity and his interest in learning about everything he saw in the world that was so new to him.

He was distracted by the sudden cheery wail of his son who had finally reached him and now approached the pond. Oropher saw Thranduil run towards it, his white hair fell with the weight of a golden cuff Oropher had finished his usual loose braid with. The child climbed to the side of the pond, and Oropher rushed to him to prevent him from falling off.

“Oh ada!” The little one cried, his words slightly babbled “Look at the frogs! Aren’t they the most beautiful!” He sat cross legged on the edge and watched with amazement how the frogs jumped around from the lilies that floated on it clearly startled by the child.

Oropher took his little one’s hand as he sat next to him. “My sweet child, you say so about every creature you meet”

“I just love them all”

“I’m so glad of that, my son” Oropher told him and he cherished the moment.

They sat there for a couple of hours; they fed the fish that tried to catch the frogs that jumped across the ponds. By midday they began walking towards the hall that had taken them to the gardens, back to the inside of the palace.

As they walked Thranduil took his father’s hand, and they made their way to the library, the little elf was excitedly telling him about the stories he had read the last time he was there with Lady Faryn and how his cousin, Crown Princess Luthien, had told him he would teach him to speak to the birds that roamed the insides of the palace in the summer, when a voice spoke behind them, unmistakable to Oropher.

“Prince Oropher”

He turned around and graciously bowed. “My lady Melian, it’s quite the pleasure to be in your presence”

“Thank you, dear prince” The maia spoke with her sweet voice. “Is that your son, Thranduil? He has grown so much since the last time I saw him” Thranduil had hidden himself behind his father, he could be a shy soul, as much as he was curious beyond measure.

“He has my lady” From behind him Thranduil let his face show, the loose braid Oropher had braided was already falling apart from the elfing’s constant jumping.

Oropher smiled “My little one, please say hello to our lady” he encouraged his son softly.

Thranduil walked from behind him and bowed towards her, his eyes unsure, to which Lady Melian extended her hand and knelt enough for him to see the inside of her palm, which held a small flower blooming towards the sun. Thranduil’s uncertainty disappeared and was replaced with a smile and a face full of wonder. “Take it, little one, it’s for you” And Thranduil did, with so much care, bowing again towards his Queen.

Melian turned towards the prince, her honey hair adorned with flowers and gold moved along and very softly she said “Prince Oropher, may I have a word with you?”

“Of course, my lady”

Oropher knelt, then, in front of the infant that was still looking marveled at the little flower in his hands. “My child, would you show the flower Lady Melian has given to you to Lady Faryn? She will be delighted, I’m sure”

The child nodded, kissed his father’s cheek and after a bow towards the Queen and a “Thank you” he ran off towards the library.

“I can see the light within him so clear now” Lady Melian spoke after the child had left.

Oropher turned to her, he knew what she meant, and yet those words stirred worry in his heart. The image of his beloved wife entering his thoughts, he pushed the sorrow away.

“I worry about him, my Lady, I have talked to my brother, he has revealed new information about the Noldor and their propose on Beleriand”

Lady Melian nodded and when she spoke, she did so with a firm voice. “Oropher as you know, your son has been bestowed with a great responsibility by Lady Yavanna, some of the light of the trees of Valinor was bestowed upon him, just before they ceased to exist. Having said that, there is something you should know, the remaining light of the trees, that are no more was so selfishly transformed by Fëanor into the silmarils, that had as consequence dead and misery to so many back in the beach of Alqualondë. Telperion and Laurelin were Yavanna´s most precious creation, she never expected to find the remaining light that would be used to illuminate Aman to be greedily denied by Fëanor”

She was quiet for a few moments before declaring:

“She has trusted upon him the power to defend everything she has made here on Arda, it won’t be easy, it will come a time when he will have to protect many”

Oropher understood, but her final words had made his worry increase and he felt the need to ask. “From what exactly, my Lady?”

But Lay Melian shook her head and gave him a sad smile. “That I know not, for this is only what my Lady has told me and what I have had the opportunity to decipher from what the Noldor have told us. And it is only her who have given me permission to share this with you, Prince Oropher. He doesn’t have the power to end the darkness of this age, but there will come a time when he will have to face it and heal the creations of our Lady”

She took his hands in hers and this time her voice was soft and melodic.

“I must leave now, but don’t be scared, I see in you the love you have for him, I know you, Oropher, and I know you will raise him to be a guardian of Yavanna, I know that you will protect him and his soul”

“I will, my lady, always” He replied, and she smiled.

It would be another 100 years until they spoke of the matter once more.


End file.
